If You Could See Yourself Through My Eyes
by hawkeyeforever
Summary: Based on that famous saying "if only you could see yourself through my eyes". How the others view Harry, be it friendship, romantic, or hateful. Each chapter deals with one character point of view on our favorite hero. Some people may suprise you. Second Harry Potter story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: Okay, so this idea sort of just stuck with me this weekend and I've decided to write it out. Not related to my other story "Letters from Ginny" but takes place in that general universe. Each chapter, if I continue, will feature one character's thoughts on Harry. Reviews are appreciated.

Ronald Weasley

Looking back on it, he supposed it was a bit strange. His first real friend was a legend. Ron had grown up hearing stories about "The Boy-Who-Lived", and had always sort of idealized him. Honestly, he reckoned that there weren't many boys who didn't idealize Harry Potter, as famous as he was.

When he first met him, at King's Cross Station as he was about to go to Platform 9 ¾, he had thought him to be a muggle-born who was a little underfed. After he met him properly later, he was extremely shocked to hear that he had met the famous wizard who ended You-Know-Who.

He felt bad for him, after hearing that he hadn't any idea he was a wizard for so long, and couldn't help but think that maybe being "The Boy-Who-Lived" wasn't that great after all.

As the years past, Ron would still believe that. Sure he was still jealous at times (who wouldn't be?), but he also saw how much Harry suffered, perhaps better than anyone else did. He heard him moan at night from the nightmares that plagued him, and saw him clutch his scar when it would burn. He saw how he was the unfailing martyr, who protected those he cared about.

He willingly (well most of the time it was willingly) followed Harry on his dangerous adventures, because that's what friends do.

And he would always be grateful for being his friend, because who else would have saved his sister, and his father, and later himself?

But he saw the price it took on Harry. He lost so many people, and blamed himself for all that went wrong. He saw the scars it left behind, the ones that no one could see, and the pain his best mate was in.

So he did the best he could, tried to be there for him. But being the comforting friend wasn't really his strong suit, and sometimes his jealousy would get the best of him. In fourth year, he was so angry that Harry had gotten the spotlight again. He was ashamed that it took watching him almost get eaten by a bloody dragon to see that it wasn't so glorious after all.

In sixth year, he failed to notice that his best mate was falling for his little sister. Well, in his defense, he did have Lavender all over him, and his feelings for Hermione distracting him, but still. It was weird to see them together, but if there was anyone who could take care of Ginny, it was Harry. And it was nice to see him happy, even if he had to see his not-so-little- anymore sister get snogged by his friend.

In seventh year, jealousy won out again. This time it was the Horcrux influencing him, so he could technically say he wasn't being himself, but Ron knew that wasn't completely true. He was just too afraid to admit that he was scared. Scared of losing Hermione, scared of not being with his family when there was a war raging, and scared to die. Sure he came back, but a part of him would always regret leaving his best mate and the girl he was in love with (yeah, he grew up enough to admit he was head over heels for Hermione, and had been for quite some time) when they needed him the most. Harry had forgiven him, but he still felt bad whenever he thought about how they both could have died in Godric's Hollow.

He remembered how he felt as if he had just had his heart ripped out for the second time that day when he saw Hagrid carrying Harry's body. He had thought he lost another brother. He couldn't believe he had just lost Harry, who he never thought could be killed (and honestly, after watching him escape death so many times, he actually began to think he immortal or something). Needless to say, he was more than a little relieved when he saw his best friend get up and kill You-Know-Who.

As the years past, they remained as good of friends as ever, through all the grief and sorrow and joy and celebration that followed the end of the war. They eventually became brother-in-laws when Harry married Ginny. He watched him have children (pretending to believe that the stork dropped them of on his doorstep, because ew, that was his little sister), and was named Godfather for little James. Harry in turn was named Godfather of his beautiful little Rosie.

Despite all the hardships, he would always be glad he had sat down next to the little scrawny kid who looked like he could use a friend. Because Harry Potter would always be his brother at heart.

A/N: okay so I really liked this chapter, hopefully you all did too. I love Ron, I think he's hilarious. Review and let me know your thoughts. And tell me if you want to see a certain character.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, so do to positive response, I've decided to continue this story. Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Read and review please.

Hermione Granger

When she was eleven, Hermione discovered she was a witch. She had always thought something was strange about her, other than her knack of remembering things that she read. She had immediately bought as many books about the Wizard World as she could. She thought it was all fascinating, but one story in particular stood out to her: the story of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

She thought he must be very powerful to have defeated the darkest wizard who ever lived. Not much was known about how it happened, other than a few guesses from witches and wizards claiming to be experts in the matter, but that didn't bother her. She always loved hunting down information. She would just have to wait to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to find out more.

Then she met a rather curious boy in a compartment on the Hogwarts express while she was searching for a boy named Neville's toad. She thought he was scrawny, and he had broken glasses as if he had gotten into many fights, which didn't match his shy exterior. She was eager to show off her new spell she had mastered, when she discovered he was none other than Harry Potter himself.

She was extremely shocked to find he was coming to Hogwarts and was admittedly a little embarrassed. She hurried away wondering when she would get to learn more about him.

She continued to observe him from a distance. She thought him to be sweet, if a bit of a trouble-maker. As the first month of school past, she found herself being more and more curious about him.

After he and Ron Weasley saved her from the troll, they all became friends (Ron a bit reluctantly). Hermione found herself getting into trouble frequently, but she oddly didn't mind.

As the years past and she and Harry grew closer, she changed her opinion about him many times. She worried about him, and cared deeply about him. Harry was like the brother she had always wanted.

She did everything to help him, desperate to keep her best friend safe through all the dangerous situations they faced over the years. In fourth year, she barely slept as she worried about him. She was terrified of losing him, and mad at Ron for abandoning him when Harry obviously needed help.

As Voldemort came back, her worry turned to terror. How could fate decide to make him go through what he has? He was too young to have to lead a war, they all were. She would stand by him though. Until the end.

She watched him struggle with the burden of being the Chosen One. Watched him lose the people he cared about, yet he still carried on. If Hermione had been in his place, she doubted she would have stayed as brave and selfless as he did. Or as sane. She was glad when she saw how much he fancied Ginny- they were a good match. Ginny's fiery personality fit his perfectly, and she knew that Ginny had fallen for Harry years ago.

She'll admit she was terrified as they hunted down the Horcruxes. They all were. There was so much confusion and hopelessness and uncertainty. But she never gave up on it, and neither did Harry. It had broken her heart when Ron had left, especially when he made it clear that she was choosing Harry over him. It had hurt, but there hadn't been any question really as to stay or go. It was simple. Harry needed her, so she stayed.

Then came the battle. She had never been so terrified. She saw people, students and teachers alike, lying dead in the hallways where she had grown up. She fought side by side wither boys as they looked for the remaining fragments of Voldemort's soul.

She remembered getting a strange feeling in her gut, telling her that something was wrong, that something terrible was happening. She had been horrified to discover that she couldn't find Harry. She hadn't been surprised as much as the others when Hagrid came carrying his body to the castle. She always knew he had a 'saving people thing'. That didn't stop her from screaming though. It couldn't be happening. The boy who always stood up for her when she was teased, who always put up with her smart-allick ways, was dead. She doesn't remember a time when she had been so pleased when he stood up.

Then all of a sudden it was over. The war was gone and the dead were to be buried and mourned. The scars remained though, especially with Harry. He had lost so much. Even though she was somewhat preoccupied with her new relationship with Ron, she made sure to seek Harry out to make sure he was still functioning. As time passed, she found herself not needing to remind him to get out of bed, to get dressed, and to not hide away from the world. He got better, with the help of her and Ginny.

She was so proud when he got married, and was even Ginny's matron of honor. She had never seen him happier than he was that day, except for maybe when his children were born. A reminder of what was lost, and what was fought for. She was little Albus Severus's Godmother as well. There was never a question of who she and Ron would have as their daughter Rose's Godfather.

She would always be grateful to the kind boy she had met on the train. He had saved them all, and became her brother in a world she had always dreamed of as a child: a world with happily-ever-afters.

A/N: alright so there's the second chapter. Hermione's character is difficult to capture, but I hope I did her justice. Review and let me know if you like it or not.

Cheers (:

-hawkeyeforever


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: okay, I really like writing this story. I know I should update Letters from Ginny, but I had an idea for this story. Hope you all like. Thanks to those that reviewed. R & R! Please?

Neville Longbottom

Neville always felt a certain connection to Harry Potter, even before they met. They had many things in common after all. They had both suffered greatly due to Voldemort, and both knew what it was like to grow up without parents. Neville wasn't sure which one of them had it worse: him with his parents who had gone insane due to suffering under the Cruciatus Curse too long, or Harry Potter, whose parents had been killed.

After a few years of knowing Harry, he would come to realize that Harry had it worse. Harry had lost so much more than just his parents. He lost his whole family. At least Neville grew up knowing who he was and how brave his parents were. Harry was called a freak and shoved into a cupboard.

Neville remembered how nice Harry was to him. He stood up for him against Malfoy, and always encouraged him to be his best. He never saw Neville as the loser who couldn't remember the passwords to the Common Room, or as the boy who always messed up in Potions. He saw him as a friend.

He grew up watching Harry go on his adventures, and always wished he were that brave. Sometimes he would forget how much Harry suffered, when he was seeing him being admired for his talents, cheered on for Quidditch, and fawned over by all of the girls. But then something tragic would happen, and Neville would be left to feel guilty.

When the two of them were in fifth year, he never once doubted Harry when he said that You-Know-Who was back. Professor Dumbledore just confirmed that fact. He was proud when he joined the DA, and Harry taught him to defend himself. He would stand up against the darkness that had made both their lives so tragic and terrifying.

When they fought in the Department of Mysteries, Neville had never been so afraid, or felt so powerful as he did then. He stood up against the witch who drove his parents insane. That night had passed in a blur of spells and close calls, but he never lost faith that his ragtag group of friends would win in the end. He had been horrified to discover that Harry lost his Godfather, to none other than Bellatrix Lestrange though.

He watched as Harry suffered through his sixth year with so much uncertainty. He had so much on his shoulders, and there was only so much that Neville or anyone could do. It always boiled down to Harry in the end.

In seventh year, he finally saw what it was like to be Harry. He was sneered at, and tortured, but he was also free in a way that surprised him. His faith in Harry kept him strong while Harry was a way doing Merlin-knows-what. He finally made his grandmother proud, and he wasn't ashamed of himself anymore.

When Harry came back and they had fought, he would never forget the terror that seized him. Sure he had fought before, but this was different. This was war. He found himself constantly looking to see if Harry was okay, because they needed him more than anyone at that moment.

He had nearly screamed when Harry's body had been brought up to the castle, because Harry Potter could not be dead. They needed their leader. But Neville wouldn't go down without a fight. He would never bow down to the people who murdered his friend. He fought like a man out of hell, and killed the monstrous snake as Harry had told him to. He had been a little preoccupied mentally doing a jig of triumph as he watched Lestrange fall to Molly Weasley to notice that Harry was in fact still alive. Neville had never been more proud to be a Gryffindor in that moment.

As time passed, he and Harry kept in touch. He was glad Harry had found Ginny, and they both had a happy ending. They deserved it. Harry had been one of the first people to congratulate him after he became an Auror, and later the Herbology professor at Hogwarts. He remembered all of this as he watched the first years file into the Great Hall and saw the distinctive messy black hair of Albus Potter.

In the end, no matter how many trials and battles they went through, he would always be proud to call himself a friend of Harry Potter. Harry taught him the meaning of bravery, and how to be proud of who he was.

A/N: Neville has always been a favorite of mine, and I wished J.K. Rowling had given him more of the spotlight. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that Neville was alright.

Cheers (:

-hawkeyeforever


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: Enjoy! And sorry about the wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's all J.K. Rowling's.

Ginny Weasley

Ginny had always had a crush on the famous Harry Potter, long before they even met. She never got tired of hearing the story about how he had conquered You-Know-Who. He was her hero. She used to tell her family that she would marry him someday. Looking back on it, she would always find it ironic. If only she had known then that it wasn't just wishful thinking.

When her older brother Ron had come home from his first year at Hogwarts with the story of his adventures, she had been awed and jealous that her brother got to be Harry Potter's best friend. After she heard that Ron was to invite him over that summer, she had been so excited. However, she had definitely not been expecting him to just show up at breakfast one morning. She would never live down the whole "elbow in the butter" thing.

Her first year at Hogwarts had been a nightmare. She had poured her heart out into a diary, and it had taken advantage of her feelings. She had been horrified when she had found it was Harry who had found it after she had tried to flush it down the toilet. She had been terrified that Tom would tell him her feelings, and that it would take control over him it did her. When she had woken up in the Chamber of Secrets, she had been surprised to find that it was Harry who had saved her life. It was that day that she realized that he was a hero, and not just a fairytale prince. He was something more.

As she continued to watch him go on his adventures with her brother and Hermione Granger, she found herself wishing she was brave enough to talk to him, and tell her about how she felt, but whenever she was near him, she could never find the courage. She wanted him to see her as more than just his best friend's little sister.

She put her feelings on hold in her fourth year though, when that toad face had taken over the school. She concentrated on learning all that she could in the DA, determined to help Harry win. She was surprised that she had a knack for fighting. When she saw that he was with Cho Chang, it nearly broke her heart. Maybe Hermione was right, and she needed to focus on other boys, and not Harry. So she dated a few boys, but she could never stop thinking about Harry, no matter how much she tried. She finally stopped trying to deny it. She was hopelessly in love with the boy.

As the war escalated during her fifth year, she found Harry and herself growing a lot closer. She hated the way that her heart would flutter every time he smiled at her, because she knew he could never have feelings for little Ginny Weasley. But it turns out she was wrong. The second his lips touched hers in the Common Room that night, she stopped fighting her feelings, and stopped caring that everyone was watching them.

The next few weeks were by far the best of her entire life. She felt like she was walking on air. She, Ginevra Molly Weasley, was dating Harry James Potter. And it was like a fairytale story, with the dashing prince, and the beautiful maiden riding off into the sunset.

But all fairytales have to have their evil villains. And his name was Tom Riddle. She had known he would leave, that this couldn't last, but it still hurt.

When she kissed him on his birthday, it was almost as if him leaving had all just been a bad dream. But reality hit when she pulled away and he had regret in his bright green eyes. He left the next day, taking her heart with him.

Her sixth year at Hogwarts was pure hell. The Carrows, Snape, and Malfoy made her life miserable and terrible and very, very painful. Nights were no better as she was plagued by horrible nightmares of Harry being tortured, Harry being killed, and her helplessly watching as the boy she loved died in front of her.

When he came back, it was if she could breathe again. Throughout the whole battle, she couldn't stop thinking of him. He was back, he was alright. But then it wasn't. She felt her heart stop when Hagrid brought his body back. Harry was dead, and her heart was shattered. She screamed with fury and rage and grief, and vowed to kill every Death Eater she could for killing her love. She battled side-by-side with Hermione and Luna as they fought Bellatrix Lestrange, and watched as she fell to her mother. Yeah, so she was a little proud.

When she saw Harry stand up, time stood still. She couldn't believe it. He was alive. She didn't believe it until she wrapped her arms around him, and felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. She cried for a long time after that. She made him vow to never scare her like that again.

The war ended, and she found herself drawn to Harry. They helped each other through the grief and pain, and little by little, they sowed themselves back together. When he kissed her on Christmas that year, she felt that the whole war had been worth it.

They dated, and eventually married. It was the happiest day of her life. Every day she spent with her best friend, and slept in the same bed with him at night. It was perfect. When they had children, her life became complete.

She would never regret falling for a hero, even when he came back from work battered and bruised. Because she knew that he would always come back to her, and in the end, that's all that ever really mattered.

A/N: okay, so there's Ginny. She was exceptionally hard to write, because I wanted to do my favorite character justice. I hope it was alright. Next up is Draco Malfoy. Should be fun.

-hawkeyeforever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: Okay, I know I said Draco Malfoy would be next, but I can't seem to be able to write him in a way that I like. So I guess Malfoy will have to wait. For now, I'll just move on to other characters. As always, thank you for the support and the feedback. You guys are awesome. If anyone has any requests as to which character I should do next, you can leave it in a review. I plan on doing as many characters as possible. And sorry about the really late update, but I've been focusing on my other stories. I promise I will not give up on this story, but the updates will be random. Now, on to the story!

Lily Potter (formally Evans)

Lily Potter had many things in life. She had a husband, whom she loved with all her heart, wonderful friends, and a nice house, but she always felt that something was missing. It wasn't until she saw those two pink lines at her in-home pregnancy test that she realized what it was. When she discovered that she was pregnant, she had never been happier, not even when she first found out she was a witch, or when James Potter kissed her for the first time.

James and the other Marauders took it extremely well, and soon enough they were all getting ready for a new Potter baby to come into the world. Lily couldn't keep the bright smile off of her face. She was having a child. She was so _so _happy.

But not everything was sunshine and rainbows. Lily and James knew that having a child would be extremely dangerous, and that Voldemort would target their child. So Sirius became their secret keeper, and later on Peter, or "Wormy" as Lily liked to call him. She ignored the queasy feeling in her stomach when Sirius transferred the title of secret keeper to Peter. What could go wrong?

The nine months of her pregnancy were spent preparing the nursery. They decided to wait and see the gender of the baby, prompting Sirius to create a poll on the sex of little baby Potter. Secretly, Lily hoped for a girl, because she wanted desperately to not be the only female in the group. But she knew that she would love this child regardless of its gender. She already did.

When she felt the baby kick for the first time, she nearly gave James a heart attack as he yelled for him to come upstairs to her where she was sitting in a rocking chair in the nursery. He had been annoyed at the scare until she put his hand on her swollen stomach and let him feel the small thumps. Neither of them could wipe the grins off of their faces for the rest of the day.

She went into to labor two days after her due date. The birth was uncomplicated, though painful. It was worth it though, she thought as she laid eyes on her son for the first time. He had a healthy set of lungs, and looked exactly like a miniature James.

When she held little Harry James Potter for the first time, and looked into the stunning almond-shaped green eyes that he had inherited from her, she fell in love. That day, she vowed to never let anything harm her son. He became the most important and treasured thing in her life.

Harry grew quickly, and it seemed he was crawling in no time. Lily doted on him, and carried him throughout the house with her all day long. He was the pride and joy of their little group of pranksters, and brought them closer together than ever. The war seemed so far apart from their little corner of contented happiness. Nothing could harm them here.

Harry was close to everyone, but he spared a special bond with his mummy. In fact, his first word was "mummy", much to James disappointment. He made it up to his dad by his second word being "pwongs" however. James had never been so proud.

On his first birthday, Harry took his first steps, and was rewarded by a homemade cake from Lily. It was beautiful, shaped like a stag, and Harry had fun demolishing it. She made sure James recorded every second. She would never let herself forget this perfect moment, for as long as she lived.

On Halloween, her worst nightmare came true. She had been in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner (Harry had been delighted to fling his banana flavored baby food onto the floor) when she heard James yell that _he _was here. She grabbed Harry and barricaded them in the nursery. She cursed herself for leaving her wand in the living room. She had held Harry close and whispered to him that she loved him more than anything else in the world. More than her own life.

She felt her heart shatter when she saw the green light through the crack under the door, as she heard James fall. She put her son in his cribs, and stood up. She knew what was coming, but she would die before anything touched her baby boy.

When he came through the door, she knew she was going to die. She just hoped that her death would protect her son. She had read about love shields, and didn't even consider anything else.

After all, how could she? She refused to live in a world where there was no Harry. That world would be without happiness. There would be no sun in the sky, no birds singing, and no magic. It would be unlivable.

As the green light rushed towards her, she closed her eyes and thought about her son, her greatest pride. She hoped he would always know that he was loved by his mother.

A/N: This chapter was hard to right. I always loved Lily's character. Not much is known other the she loved her son more than anything, and I hope this chapter portrayed that. Reviews are welcome.

~hawkeyeforever


End file.
